


Somebody to Love

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jimercury, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanons/prompt fills from my tumblr, all Jimercury themed.





	1. Jim meets Deaky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my Jimercury prompts/headcanons from my tumblr!
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.

**anonymous** asked: 

_I dont know why am I sharing this with you cause I think you write mostly smut but I have the headcanon that Jim firstly bonds with John cause he usually is not into the making of a song when they are in the studio (for what I've seen in behind the scenes here and there) so they hang out there. idk it feels like there's a cute I-love-that-you-love-my-friends type of story here. Maybe he's not really sure Maylor likes him so he's nervous meeting Deaky? (Sorry for my English, I know it sucks)_

 

Oh no, I love fluff (and angst too I guess) as well as smut!

 

*

 

1986

 

“Why don’t you go in there, darling, and meet Deaky, while I sort out this lover’s tiff?”

 

Jim smiles nervously and nods, shooting an anxious glance past Freddie to where Brian and Roger are having a heated argument. Given Roger’s just sprayed hairspray in Brian’s face, Freddie is probably going to have to physically intervene.

 

Yeah, Jim is definitely sure he doesn’t want to go near the warring couple right now, especially as he’s not entirely sure they like him anyway.

 

John is bent over his notebook when Jim comes in, and for a moment Jim freezes, worried he’s interrupted John’s writing and that John will hate him too.

 

“Oh, hello. You must be Jim.”

 

Well, John’s holding out his hand; that’s a good start.

 

“Yes. Pleasure to meet you, John. Sorry for interrupting.”

 

“That’s all right, I was stuck anyway. I can’t think with those two screaming.” John stretches out his shoulders.

 

“Does it…happen often?”

 

“Oh, yes,” John says with enough indifference to let Jim know that it probably happens more often than Jim has seen. “All the time. And if they’re not screaming in argument, they’re screaming each other’s names in bed. I’m quite glad I don’t live with them any more.”

 

“Do they even like each other?”

 

John’s eyes flash an odd sort of warning at Jim.

 

“Of course,” he says quietly. “They love each other most fiercely. They would kill for each other. It’s their love that makes them so volatile. But they never mean it. They’ll be kissing and making up soon, you’ll see.”

 

Jim doesn’t know what to say to that. He casts his eyes around, and notices a photograph propped up on John’s bass. It’s of four small children; three boys and a girl.

 

“They’re cute,” he offers lamely, but confidence fills him when he notices the way John absolutely glows.

 

“Aren’t they beautiful? My darlings.”

 

“How old are they?”

 

“Robert is just eleven, Michael is eight, Laura is seven, and Josh is two and a half,” John’s face is soft, his smile sweet, but a little sad. “Robbie’s getting so tall; I guess he’ll take after me.”

 

“You love them very much.”

 

“Of course,” John’s smile grows even sadder. “I miss them a lot. And I miss Ronnie, always. It’s hard, being away from the other half of your soul.” And suddenly his eyes are turned on Jim, his gaze stamped into Jim’s, as though trying to imprint his message on Jim’s very soul. “It’s so very difficult. So lonely. The bed is cold at nights. My heart beats half-time. It would be so easy, so easy, to find someone to share my bed; I wouldn’t even blame Ronnie if she found another man. But for me, for us, our love is worth all the pain and time spent apart.”

 

There’s a beat of silence while Jim absorbs that. He knows John is telling him how hard this will be.

 

“My Ronnie is worth it, my children are worth it. Is Freddie worth it, for you?” John asks, and there’s another silence as Jim tries to imagine it. Tries to imagine Freddie gone for long stretches at a time, months even. Tries to imagine the loneliness broken only by the occasional phonecall.

 

And then he remembers the look on Freddie’s face when he’d returned home from the last trip.

 

“Yes,” Jim smiles back at John. “Yes, he’s absolutely worth it.”

 

John’s face relaxes.

 

“I like you.”

 

Their attention is drawn back to the studio proper; Roger and Brian are kissing, and Freddie is approaching the booth with a familiar exasperation on his face. Jim is glowing in quiet contentment - at least one of Freddie’s “brothers” likes him.

 

“Oh, just so you know,” John adds casually as he stands up. “If you hurt him at all, I will string you up by your balls. With my bass strings.”

 

It’s said so mildly that a shiver of fear runs down Jim’s spine. He makes a note to keep on John Deacon’s good side, and then forgets everything else as Freddie enters the booth, his beautiful smile directed at Jim so that he forgets how to breathe.

 

Yes, Freddie will be worth it.


	2. Drinks

**anonymous** asked:

_can i get some jimercury please!_

It was supposed to be a joke.

Phoebe and the others had egged him on. Go on, they’d said. Go offer to buy a drink to the loner at the bar.

So Freddie had sauntered over, with his best, most winning smile, prepared for the shock on the man’s face when he realised Freddie Mercury was going to buy him a drink.

But then the man turned, and dark eyes flashed up at him, and Freddie suddenly felt like the floor had been pulled out from under him.

It was Jim. The man he’d met at a pub the year before. The man who’d refused to let Freddie buy him a drink, the man on whom his cocksure arrogant act had not worked, the man whose dark eyes and warm smile had haunted his dreams every night since.

“H-hi.”

Every bit of smoothness, all of his suave charm, was gone in an instant. When Jim’s eyes met his, Freddie felt a pull, an instinctive feeling that this could be worth more than some cocky quips.

“Have we met before? You look familiar. I’m Jim.”

“Freddie,” Freddie manages to breathe, and then stops as Jim’s eyes sparkle.

“I do remember. Have you come to offer me another drink?”

“Are you going to say yes this time?”

It should have come out bold, perhaps accompanied by a wink. Instead, it comes out closer to a whisper.

“I think I will,” Jim says, a slow, glowing smile gilding his face. “But only if you have one too. And then, perhaps, a walk?”

Freddie smiles, a genuine smile, not one of his show smiles, and to his surprise, Jim looks positively stunned.

“I’d like that.”


	3. When Freddie's sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: canon!sick Freddie. You know what that means.

**anonymous** asked:

_Could we see a little Jim and Freddie when Freddie’s sick, please? Thank you for all you create! x_

 

(Based on an excerpt from either Phoebe’s or Jim’s book that I’ve seen floating around on the web.)

Jim was just rising to take their tea things downstairs when he felt a hand grab hold of his wrist.

Freddie was holding on, staring up at him, his big dark eyes pleading, and Jim felt his heart melt into a puddle.

“Sweetheart? What’s wrong?”

Freddie shook his head. Lately, he’d been so ill that even speaking was hard.

Carefully, Jim placed the tea-tray back on the bedside table and knelt beside his husband, stroking his hair gently.

“Freddie, love, I want to help, but I need you to talk to me.”

Freddie bit his lip and swallowed.

“Kiss me?” he whispered.

“Of course,” Jim smiled back, settling himself on their bed. Freddie felt so thin and frail in his arms, but their lips still fitted perfectly together. Jim felt Freddie’s arms tighten around his waist.

“I love you,” Freddie’s voice was a thin, quiet thread, but Jim heard him anyway.

“I love you too, dearest,” Jim replied, kissing Freddie again on the forehead. “I’ll just take this out, and then I’ll be right back, okay?”

Freddie nodded and let Jim lower him back onto the pillows. His eyes never left Jim as he left the room, and he kept his gaze on the doorframe, exhausting as it was, counting the seconds until Jim would return.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at nothingelsematterswrites!


End file.
